devil's swing
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: A su lado pecar se vuelve un arte.


**Disclaimer: **todo a Vivienne Medrano/Vivziepop.

**Summary: **A su lado pecar se vuelve un arte.

**Pareja: **Alastor/Charlie Magne.

**Advertencia: **posible ooc, divergencia del canon.

**Notas: **no me arrepiento de nada.

* * *

**devil's swing**

* * *

Charlie siente el contacto antes de que ocurra. Lo siente como una punzada abriéndole el pecho; como un frio sacado del más crudo de los inviernos congelándole los huesos de plástico, entumeciendo la punta de sus dedos enredados delicadamente en el cuello de Alastor; lo siente como un calor engulléndola viva por dentro, tal como si se hubiera tragado el sol de una sola bocanada gustosamente. Su sangre demoniaca prendiéndose en fuego y su corazón palpitando al compás de la canción que resuena en el cuarto con un eco espectral mientras ambos se mueven en pasos sincronizados, sus cuerpos entrelazados en un baile de ultratumba.

(porque el diablo ha sacado a bailar a la hija del infierno y la hace girar entre sus brazos de muerte roja con su carisma de caballero sureño,

él la hace girar y la eleva alto, alto

hasta que la cabeza le da vueltas y ya no desea volver a tocar el suelo.)

X

No la toma desprevenida, en realidad.

Después de todo aquel había sido un día demasiado largo. Para ambos. Nadie le había advertido que tratar con almas atormentadas pudiera resultar tan agotador —o, si lo habían hecho, ella había preferido no escucharles en su momento—, pero los pocos demonios que habían accedido al tratamiento que el hotel les ofrecía estaban realizando un progreso increíble y, aunque no había habido aún ningún alma completamente redimida, Charlie no podría sentirse más satisfecha, ni más agradecida. Agradecida con Alastor, porque sabe que sin su ayuda y la influencia de su nombre y su poder nada de esto habría podido ocurrir y su hotel seguiría siendo el hazmerreír de los medios. Claro que ahora con el temido Demonio de la Radio a su lado nadie se atrevía siquiera a hacer un mal comentario acerca del proyecto, _al menos no a su cara_.

Tal vez había sido precisamente debido a aquella gratitud que todo eso había empezado, medita Charlie vagamente, dejándose guiar por los brazos de Alastor en su cintura y sus ojos de depredador nocturno observando su expresión con inquietante detenimiento. Sí, tal vez había sido esa misma gratitud que empezó a sentir por él lo que la llevó a desarrollar sentimientos por uno de los demonios más poderosos (y peligrosos) del infierno, por más que Vaggie le repitiera mil y un veces que no se podían permitir el lujo de confiar en él, ni siquiera ahora. Que él bien podría destruirlos, tanto a ellos como a todo por lo que habían trabajado, en cuanto quisiera, o tan pronto como terminara de aburrirse de ellos— _de aburrirse de ella._

Y Charlie sabe eso. Contrario a la creencia popular no es una pobre ingenua a la que Alastor engañó con un par de palabras bonitas y un número musical improvisado. Ella lo sabe bien.

Sin embargo.

X

Charlie siente el contacto incluso antes de que los labios de Alastor terminen de posarse sobre los suyos. Siente su perpetua sonrisa en contra de su boca y apenas logra suprimir un suspiro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza a la vez que la acecha el presentimiento de que la música a su alrededor acaba de morir repentinamente, dejándolos sumidos en el silencio pesado que ella llevaba esperando desde el momento en que Alastor la convenció de apartarse del grupo y marcharse con él a tomarse un merecido descanso tras un largo día de trabajo.

La boca de Alastor se siente curiosamente gentil en contra de la suya. La besa sin prisa alguna, devorándola con gracia centímetro a centímetro, robándole la respiración que ella ni siquiera necesita. La sostiene con firmeza pero siempre dándole la oportunidad de liberarse de su agarra cuando quisiera, mas Charlie no lo hace. Es Alastor quien termina siendo el primero en apartarse, solamente lo suficiente para poder volver a verla con claridad, deleitándose en el rubor de su rostro y en sus labios de regaliz oscuro, en su expresión embelesada y sus ojos de corderito mancillado a medio abrir.

Alastor ríe ligeramente, posando sus dedos-garras filosas en sus mejillas de manzanas a medio podrir, dedicándole una sonrisa que Charlie quiere creer es más sincera y genuina que aquella que porta cada minuto sin falta, sin importar las circunstancias.

(quiere creer que su interés por ella es sincero, también.)

X

—Mi querida Charlie —su voz le derrite el corazón como si éste estuviese hecho de cera y Charlie se siente desfallecer un poquito ante el rojo de su rojo—, tan deliciosamente encantadora.

Así era, ¿no es así? Después de todo así es como él siempre la llama. Su _única en su clase_; su _encantadora y bella demonio_. Con sus sueños ridículos que tanto le habían llamado la atención en primer lugar, que lograron entretenerlo después de décadas de monotonía. Y Alastor podrá ser peligroso e irredimible, pero hasta el momento nunca le había mentido.

(_¿verdad?_)

Él la besa nuevamente y Charlie no lo detiene ni siquiera cuando siente su lengua filosa repasar los contornos de su boca. No lo detiene porque sabe que Alastor no le hará nada más de lo que ella quiera, de lo que ella pueda soportar. Porque él (¿la quiere?) _es un caballero_ y eso Charlie lo sabe bien. Él no la lastima ni mucho menos la toca de aquel modo que cualquier otro demonio con su poder y en su misma posición no dudarían ni un segundo en hacer.

La sonrisa de Alastor se ensancha todavía más —de una forma que resulta casi dolorosa de ver— cuando clava uno de sus dientes en su labio inferior y se maravilla en el contraste de su piel de nieve recién caída y sus labios de carbón contra la sangre roja que no tarda en brotar de la herida. Charlie abre sus ojos, y gracias a la expresión complacida de Alastor no tarda en percatarse de que había revelado sus cuernos sin darse cuenta y que sus ojos han cambiado de apariencia a aquella que mostraba a simple vista su ascendencia demoniaca, su lado más salvaje— aquel que el Demonio de la Radio tanto parece disfrutar y que ella habitualmente oculta del resto, mas no de él. Él la hace sonreír a la fuerza (_porque uno nunca está completamente vestido sin una sonrisa en el rostro, querida_) y ella no teme devolverle la mordida, para diversión de Alastor.

Esta vez es Charlie quien se inclina hacia adelante para posar sus labios sobre los suyos; y son dientes entrechocando y lenguas rozándose y sangre entremezclándose y Charlie se olvida de todo y de todos sólo por una vez. De repente nada más existe en el mundo que no sean las manos de Alastor sosteniéndola en contra de sí y su sonrisa manchada con su sangre contemplándola como un cazador a una criatura invaluable, como a una obra maestra.

—Podría comerte entera —murmura con algo así como cariño en lo profundo del mar sangriento de sus ojos; sus garras en su cintura y sus dientes-navajas en la longitud de su cuello y Charlie sabe que no está mintiendo.

X

E incluso si no se han tomado de la mano, han terminado por sellar un pacto el uno con el otro por voluntad propia.

Un pacto de sangre.

X

Y es que al lado de Alastor pecar se vuelve un arte.


End file.
